Kaban Military
Kaban Military is the main villain from Twin Cobra led by Commander Anziga, the demented leader of the fictional Kaban nation. Story ''Twin Cobra'' Kaban, once a nation blessed with unique geography and many resources, had changed into militant fascist state when a militant man named Anziga seized power with the help of his power hungry minions. Under the leadership of Commander Anziga who has ruled Kaban for over 20 years, Kaban military has become one of the most powerful armed force in the world. Of course, with the natural tendency of any military being strong at expenditures and not very good at productivity the living condition of Kaban people went from substandard to outright subhuman. Kaban military, an organization supposedly found to protect and defend people of Kaban, has become Anziga's private force answering only to him, is used to oppress people of Kaban with an iron fist and turning the once prosperous country into a hell hole. With the United Nations fearing Anziga could attempt to invade neighboring countries with his military, they send two volunteer pilots in the TC-7 Twin Cobra assault helicopters with the mission to invade Kaban's borders, fight their military forces and destroy Titan Bases B and C, Anziga's fortified headquarters where he is reported to be leading his military. It was not an easy ride: Twin Cobras had to fight through 10 regions of Kaban where Anziga's loyal army, navy and air force doing their utmost to blast Twin Cobra out of the sky at every turn. The Twin Cobras, however, survived and infiltrated deep into Kaban Capital where Anziga is operating his military in Titan Bases B and C. After vicious confrontation, Twin Cobras succeed in their mission, destroying Anziga's fortress and liberating Kaban from his tyrannical rule, while he's reported to have died in the explosion... Or has he? ''Twin Cobra II'' A few years after their defeat in the event of Twin Cobra, Kaban military remnant, now branded as rebels, used their time of hiding and secrecy to rearm, rebuilt and re-equipped. They took full advantage of their espionage skills, for they managed to obtain advanced and futuristic technology through spying network. Resurgent, former Anziga's military launched a retaliatory war. An unprecedentedly vicious wars on land, sea, and air. And once again Twin Cobra pilots, along with their upgraded and improved Cobra gunships, are called back into action. In spite of enhanced technologies and arsenals, Twin Cobras once again overcome their challenges and decimate the rebels in 6 different regions, ultimately infiltrating into rebel's underground HQ, destroy rebel forces and this time, eliminates Anziga and the cursed legacy of the mad tyrant for good. In Sega Saturn version, the battle continues even after the destruction of rebel HQ: a gigantic flying warship carrying the leadership of the rebel flees the destroyed HQ to fight for another day. Not willing to let Anziga get away, Twin Cobras chase after the flying warship, in which the true final battle will take place. War Machines ''Twin Cobra'' *Big Green Tank T-A1 *Grand Aircraft Carrier Jinbane *Aburage A-1 and A-2 *Big Blue Tank T-B1 *Railtanks T-C3 and T-C4 *Scream Bomber Squadron *Green Battle ship Fleet *Gatling Tanks T-D5 and T-D6 *Great Fortress A *Armored Heavy Tanks T-E7 and T-F8 *Grand Aircraft Carrier Gurajiin *Super Tanks T-G95 and Gurindogiya *Railtanks T-B2 T-B3 *Quad-Gun Tanks T-C3 Twin Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imperialists Category:Vengeful